This invention relates to a method and apparatus for denitrifying coke.
Coke is used extensively in the art of metallurgy and various other industries, for example in blast furnaces, furnaces for sintering iron ore, etc. Generally, coke prepared in coke furnaces and cooked is used in such applications without any further treatment. However, such coke usually contains about 1 to 3% of nitrogen so that such coke generates poisonous nitrogen oxide, NOx, during use thereof. Accordingly, it was found that when ordinary coke is used for sintering iron ore, a large quantity of nitrogen oxide is generated.